At the End of the Day
by ronnilynn16
Summary: At the end of the day would I really change the path I took to get me to this point? Bella Swan is the good girl that never does any wrong, but when she she meets Edward will she fight for what she wants, or do the right thing and let him go?
1. Chapter 1

**At the End of the Day**

**This is my new story! Im not sure how many chapters there will be yet, but I'm thinking about ten maybe a little more or less...**

**I'm looking for a beta, so if your interested in helping me out PM me! I'm also looking for people who may want to preview the chapters, for a second opinion.**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER!**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

**Prologue **

**Middle of August**

One day.

One day is all it took for my world to turn upside down.

Wiping the tears from my eyes I leave the bathroom and lay on my bed, drained.

I feel numb at the thought that I could be…ugh I can't even think about it. How, How could this have happened? I know the mechanics, but I was always the responsible one. The one my friends went to for advice. The one my parents praised to their high society friends.

They were so proud that their little girl graduated Berkley with top honors and got a job at Twilight Industries, a much respected architectural company. They gushed, proud that I would be working as an assistant to the CEO Miss. Jane Volturi. Who was known to be a hard ass, that crushed her employees, but my parents didn't care about that, all they cared about was bragging to their friends.

I rolled my eyes just thinking about their reaction when I tell them that, that…ugh I still can't admit it. I turned on my side looking at the small white stick laying on my nightstand. I didn't even remember setting it there, but I guess that's what shock does to you, and I was defiantly in shock right now!

I started working for Jane in May, and it was just horrible, I absolutely hated it. I don't know how much longer I could survive working there, especially with him coming in every now and then. I smashed my face into the pillow muffling my sobs so my roommate wouldn't hear me.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I silenced my sobs, hoping whoever was at the door would go away.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I quickly wiped the tears away and tossed the stick under my bed. Nobody could know about this…_Nobody._ "Yes?" I asked opening my bedroom door.

"Um, is everything alright Bell?" My roommate Jake asked.

Jake and I have known each other since my freshmen year of high school, we dated…well sort of. To make a long story short I was his girlfriend to cover up for him. High school is rough for any normal teenager but when kids find out you're a gay life would become unbearable. To make matters worse, Jake was the star quarterback on the football team. I couldn't let him get bullied at school and possibly have him lose his spot on the team…so I decided to help my best friend cover it up and we have been inseparable ever since.

Once high school was over Jake and I went to Berkley together with him studying photography and me going for my business degree. We decided to get an apartment together and have been living together since then. I really couldn't imagine living without him he was like my brother and best friend all rolled up into one.

He pulled me into his arms once the tears started to pour down my face, "Shh…What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." That was true I could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge me…but this was one thing that was going to stay between me and that stick.

I pulled away from him, "It's really nothing Jake."

"Bell, I'm not going to push you but, does it have anything to do with why you leave the house all the time late at night?" I cringed and nodded my head. He pulled me back to him and whispered in my ear, "I love you bell, no matter what okay." I nodded my head and let out a loud sob into his shoulder.

"I love you too, Jake." I murmured once my sobs started to subside.

* * *

Later that night I lay in my bed tossing and turning unable to get to sleep. I'm on my side facing the window when I hear three loud honks. My stomach drops and my heart beats so fast I'm afraid I'm having a panic attach. I rolled over and hid my face in the pillow hopping it would all just go away, but five minutes later there were three more honks. There is no way I could not go to him even though my head warned me not to go, my body craved him.

It was the middle of summer so I left my pajama shorts on and put a light sweatshirt over my tank top not wanting to put sneakers on I slipped on my fuzzy slippers. It's not like he would realize what I was wearing anyway, he only saw me as one thing…a quick lay.

As I was slowly walking down the stairs there was more honking and I could tell he was getting angry. I never made him wait this long before. Once his car door was opened and I sat in the seat next to his he grunted out, "Where were you?"

I looked over at him but quickly looked away staring out the windshield at nothing. I just couldn't face his vibrant green eyes, knowing what I know. "I fell asleep." I whispered.

"You're lying."

I turned facing him, "What does it matter anyway?" I took him off guard with my forceful tone and he was about to respond when I tossed my legs over the center console so I was sitting in his lap. The steering wheel was digging into my back, but that's not what mattered right now. "We both know what this is all about, don't we Edward."

I cupped his face and when he opened his mouth to say something, I silenced him by kissing his soft lips. I closed my eyes memorizing the feel and taste of his sweet mouth, this was something I could never forget. I started rocking my hips onto his lap and soon enough I felt his erection growing in his pants. He was the first to pull away from the kiss. "Bella I-"

I interrupted him by tugging is hair and bringing his lips back to mine again, there will be enough time for talking after I had my fix of him. He let me kiss him but he wrapped his left hand around my waist while his right cupped my face. I grinded onto him harder and removed my hands from his hair to the front of his pants so I could unbuckle them.

I had him almost all the way unbuckled when his large hands stopped mine, "Are you sure you want to do this here?" He asked looking around at the deserted street. Usually whenever we had 'meetings' like this we would drive to 'our' hotel room, but this time things were going to go differently.

"Yes." He nodded his head and I finishing unbuckling him. Once he was unbuckled I pulled him out of his boxers and salivated at the sight of him. He was fully erect now and I needed him in my mouth. "Move the chair back." He promptly did what I told him and with a little more room I shimmied out of his lap and into a kneeling position in front of him.

"Bella?" I ignored him and put my mouth on his most intimate part. At first I teased him by lightly sucking on his big mushroom head. "Oh…God." He moaned as he brought his hand up to my head lightly gripping my hair. "Please, Kitten!" He gasped. He knew I couldn't resist him when he called me that, so I slowly moved my head down his length as far as my mouth would allow, for the length I couldn't fit I gripped in my hand.

I removed him from my mouth with a pop and he let out a whimpering noise, "You want me to continue?" I asked taunting him. He furiously nodded his head and I smirked. With the hand that was still in my hair he slowly moved my head so my lips were right next to his mushroom head. I lightly kissed him, which made him groaned and tugged on my hair harder. Not wanting to tease him any longer I put him back into my mouth, as I sucked him harder and bobbed my head faster and faster up his length I brought my left hand around to play with his soft balls.

I knew he wouldn't be able to hold off for much longer, but just when I thought he was seconds away from cumming he took his hand out of my hair and gently removed my head from his dick. "I don't want to cum in your mouth tonight." I smiled and took my shorts all the way off and sat on his lap. I lifted my hips to slid down on his cock but he held my hips, "Wait, let me get a condom."

I froze as I let the words sink in. Condom…I heard the rip of the plastic and him fumbling around to put it on. Soon enough he was gripping my hips and bringing me closer to him.

"What's wrong?" He grunted as he gripped my hips tighter in his hands.

"No-Nothing." He looked at me for a moment and then slid me slowly down on his cock, making me forget why I was panicking in the first place. He guided my hips up and down his large length at such a quick pace I had to put my head on his shoulder so I wouldn't bang my head on the roof of the car. "Oh God!" I moaned into his neck.

He tightened his grip, and I knew I was going to bruise from it. "So close, Kitten." He whispered.

"Mmmhmm…" I moaned as I felt him nipping at my neck, not enough to leave a mark but enough that sent even more tingles down to my core. "Edw-Oh God…EDWARD." I screamed, releasing onto his cock.

"Kitten…Kitten," He murmured as he felt my orgasm surge through my body. He pounded in to me even more and I felt him get harder inside of me, "Fuck! Bella! Fuck, Fuck!" He said slamming into me one final time. He was gasping as he removed his head from my shoulder. "That was so good." He groaned with his eyes closed.

I smiled but it quickly faded away once I realized what I needed to do next.

"Edward I…" "

Kitten I need…" We both started to say at the same time. He laughed, "You go first." I closed my eyes and moved out of his lap, I couldn't do this so close to him. He handed me my clothes and I put them on while he fixed his pants and took care of the mess we made. Once we were all situated I stared out the windshield thinking of what to say, how to tell him. "You can continue, Kitten." He chuckled awkwardly.

I kept staring out the window, "I-I can't do this anymore."

His silence was deafening. "What do you mean?"

I sighed and finally looked him in the face. "This _thing,_ that's going on between us. I-I just can't any longer."

He closed his eyes and gripped the steering wheel. "Why now?"

I closed my eyes, this was going to be the hardest thing I would ever have to tell him. "Edward, I um, I've met someone else." I certainly couldn't tell him the truth, but I knew this lie would end everything between us.

He gripped the steering wheel even tighter, "Who is he?" He growled out.

"You don't know him." I whispered.

"It's that prick you live with, isn't it!"

I flinched at his harsh tone, "Um,"

"I fucking knew it."

I decided not to fight him on this, "We love each other." I could barely get the words out of my mouth.

I looked at him and he was looking back at me. I couldn't tell the emotion that was flashing in his eyes, but it hurt to look directly into them. Maybe I was making the wrong decision here, what if I told him and he took the news good and everything turned out fine? I looked at his hands that were gripping the steering wheel and my heart sank to the floor. All the thoughts I had of him taking my news well drifted away as I looked at the thick gold band that was wrapped around his finger, his wedding band, to a woman that is most defiantly not me.

"This is really for the best." I said and turned to get out of the car.

"Wait!" He yelled and gripped my arm, stopping me from getting out of the car. I turned facing him, "I need to hear you say it, I need to know that you really love him!"

I took a deep breath, "I do, I really love him." His hand slowly slid off of my arm and as calmly as I could I got out of the car and walked back up to my apartment. It took everything I had in me not to run back to his car and take everything I said to him back, but this was how it needed to be.

When I got back to my room I sat on my bed and I remembered that the stick was currently hiding under my bed. I retrieved it and sat on my bed staring at the little pink plus sigh. "I can't believe this."

I sighed and threw the evidence into the trash. Closing my eyes I curled up into bed and rubbed my still flat stomach, "I guess it's just going to be you and me now." I sighted and closed my eyes praying that I would get some type of sleep tonight.

After all at the end of the day would I really change the path I took to get me to this point?

* * *

**Well what do you all think?**

**This story will have a HEA and it is E/B**

**Don't forget to PM me if you have questions or if you are intrested in being a Beta for me!**

**Thank you all for reading! It means a lot :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Gay Bars**

**Thank you all for the reviews! **

**You all really seem to hate Edward so far, and he deserves it!**

**I'm looking for a beta still, so if you're interested in helping me out PM me! I'm also looking for people who may want to preview the chapters, for a second opinion.**

**Sorry in advance for any mistakes!**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**Middle of May**

"Fuck yes! Can you believe we finally did it Bells?" Jake asked. I was so overwhelmed I just nodded to him as I stared down my new diploma. I couldn't look away from it, after studying so hard for four years there was nothing in this world that could feel better than how I was feeling now.

Jake picked me up and twirled me around making me giggle and screech, "Jacob Black, you put my daughter down this instant…you're making a scene." My mother chastised him all the while looking around the packed field to make sure none of her uppity friends saw us.

I rolled my eyes and Jake reluctantly put me back on my feet. "Mother, we were just having fun."

"Isabella, you need to act more like a lady. How do you expect to get a _nice_ man acting the way you do?" I hated when she made me out to seem like some barbaric person.

"She already has a nice man." Jake said pulling me to his side. I buried my face into his side and giggled lightly.

My mother huffed, "Speaking of that…"

"Hush Renee," My father finally spoke up silencing my mother. "Now let's get some pictures and let these kids leave and have their fun for the night." He looked at me and smirked, knowing what a hard ass my mother was.

I left Jakes side and hugged him, "Thank you daddy." I whispered.

* * *

"I never thought your mother was going to let us go!" Jake groaned.

I laughed, "It's all your fault you jerk! If you would have just smiled like a good little boy we wouldn't have had to take so many pictures." I smacked him and he just rolled his eyes at me, "Now, have you decided where you want to go tonight?"

Jake and I were currently in our living room, both of us sprawled out on the couch with me on one end and him on the other. After the hectic graduation then having to take hundreds of pictures we were wiped out, I just wanted to relax for a minute.

"Hmmm, we could go to this gay bar I've always wanted to go to." With Jake having to hide being gay it was hard for him to meet new people.

"Fine we'll go!" He jumped off the couch, "But only if we get drinks at Denali's first." He nodded his agreement and then ran to his room to get ready. Denali's was a quite bar around the corner from the college. I love to go there to unwind from a hard day of studying and going there first would pump me up for the night. Plus the owner Tanya had a huge crush on Jake and gave us half price drinks, she didn't need to know he was 100% gay.

Once we both ready we walked to the bar, the whole time Jake was babbling about getting 'lucky'. "Dude, you're like my big brother, I do not want to hear about your love life right now." I swung the door to the bar open and Jake wrapped his arm around me.

"You're just jealous, because you have none." I rolled my eyes at him and ignored his little comment. The bar was pretty dead for a Saturday evening, but with graduation being today most of the kids probably choose to party it up at the club.

Just as we sat down Tanya came out and eyed Jakes arm…that was still around my shoulders. "Hey guys! How was Graduation?" She asked looking directly at Jake.

He removed his arm from around me and smirked up at her, "It was fantastic, Peaches." Jake did this with her all the time. It was how he buttered her up so she would so generously give us half off drinks.

She blushed, "What would you guys like tonight, on the house of course." Jake smirked and told her our orders.

I leaned over toward Jake and whispered in his ear, "Maybe we should just stay here all night…"

"No way little lady," He grunted, "Even though this whole free drink thing is tempting…I need to find me a man." I rolled my eyes at him and thanked Tanya for the drink. She didn't hear me though because she was too busy staring at something behind me. Knowing Tanya it was at some hot guy, so I didn't even bother with her and sipped my sex on the beach.

I heard Jake gasp felt him tightly grip my arm, "What?"

"I think I found you the perfect man, Bells!" I rolled my eyes, Jake was always trying to set me up with who he thought was the 'perfect man' and they always ended up being dud's. I've come to the conclusion there is no such thing as the perfect man, and if there is, there is no way he would ever find his way to me.

"I'm not looking for anyone now lay off Jake." I sighed and moved my arm away from him.

"No, you have got to see that fine ass man." I rolled my eyes and kept sipping on my drink. "He keeps glancing at you." He whisper shouted to me.

"Can you be any more obvious?" I groaned. The man he was referring to was sitting behind us and Jake turned his head every five seconds to look at him, it was getting embarrassing. "The only reason he is looking over here is because you keep looking at him, he's probably freaked out by you."

"No he's staring right at you. Dam I wish he was gay!" He groaned, "It's always the hot ones."

"Jake, really now," He looked at me and smirked. "How do you know he's not gay?"

"Well for one he's not staring at me…and well, if he was gay he would be eye fucking the hell outta me right now, because I'm _that_ gorgeous." He winked at me then looked behind us and turned back to me smirking, "and another thing…he's staring straight at _you_ as he's walking over here."

My heart dropped into my stomach, "He's coming over here?" I whispered frantically. I gripped my sex on the beach tighter, almost to the point of shattering the glass.

"Hello." My eyes widened and I slowly turned my head to the voice. My heart started beating faster as I saw his face for the first time, he was absolutely beautiful! The first thing I noticed was his bright coppery hair. It stood up in all different directions and I wondered how long it took to style his hair like that. The next thing I noticed was his vibrant green eyes, they were so beautiful. "I don't want to seem to presumptuous but, my friend and I were wondering if you would like to join us for some drinks?" My eyes traveled down to his perfect mouth as he spoke and when he finished his lips curved up into the most devious smirk I've ever seen, it gave me the chills.

I must have been staring at him for too long because Jake bumped my shoulder and answered for me, "We'd love to." I nodded my head in agreement and Jake and I followed the man over to his table where he and his friend were sitting. I noticed that both men were wearing black suites with the jackets slung over the back of the booths. They look like they just came out of some type of corporate function, because their ties were loosened around their necks and their sleeves were rolled up to their elbows.

Once we all were sitting with Jake and I on one side of the booth and the mystery man and his friend on the other I spoke up for the first time, "Hi. I'm Bella." I said to the two men that were across from me, "and this is my friend Jake."

They both nodded. "Hello, miss Bella, I'm Edward." He smirked at me and gestured toward his friend, "and this is my friend Alec." I smiled at the both of them. "Uhm, so what are you and your _friend_ doing tonight?" He asked never taking his eyes off of me.

I blushed, "We were planning on going to this gay bar."

Edward's eyes widened, "I like men." Jake said confidently. I was shocked because this was the first time I've ever heard him admit that to people, let alone a couple of dudes we just met.

I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder for support. "That's cool man, I like men too." Edward's friend Alec said from across the table. My eyes widened and I looked over at Alec, he was smirking at my best friend who was oddly enough smirking back at him. This Alec dude better not be making fun of my best friend right now.

"If you guys are up for it maybe you can join us?" Jake asked looking between the two men. I noticed his eyes lingered on Alec for a little longer than necessary. I was a little skeptical of these two men but I decided that tonight I would put my guard down and live a little.

I looked back at Edward and he must have known what I was thinking because he nodded his head at me and said, "Well I'm not into all that…but I'll go to this place if Bella is going."

I was shocked; this man didn't even know me. "But…"

Jake interrupted me, "Well let's get outta this joint…I wanna party!" Before I could protest about spending the night with some random guys Jake pulled me out of the booth.

As we waited for Edward and Alec to pay their bill Jake and I went outside to wait for them, "Oh My God, I can't believe I'm actually doing this right now! What if there like killers or something?"

"Bells trust me I have a really good feeling about this." Before I could reply back to him the men came strolling out of the bar. The club that we were going to was only a block away and since it was nice out we decided to walk.

I don't know how it happened, but at some point of the walk I ended up walking next to Edward, with Jake and Alec walking ahead of us. "Tell me something about yourself, Miss Bella."

I wracked my brain for something intelligent to tell him, but all I came up with was, "Uhm, I just graduated Berkeley today…"

He turned his head so he was looking at me and stopped walking, "That is a tremendous accomplishment, Bella. You should be proud of yourself."

I smiled back at him, "Thanks." I could feel myself start to blush and thanked the heavens that it was dark out and he couldn't see what he was doing to me. "Now, how about you tell me something."

He cleared his throat and hesitated for a moment, "Well, Alec and I are here on business." I thought that was all he was going to say until, "We co-own a business together and came to California to sort out some problems." I nodded my head and smiled, I couldn't believe that he was sharing so much with me. "But that's enough about business." He laughed, "Are you originally from here Bella?"

"No I'm from Washington State." I watched him slightly tense up, but he kept walking.

"Oh, really. Where in Washington?"

"Forks." He nodded his head, "You've heard of it?"

He nodded his head. "My parents are retired and live there now." I smiled, forks is known for its older population, they pretty much run the town. "I don't mean to be nosey, after all we just met." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "But what are your plans now that you've graduated?"

I opened my mouth to respond but was interrupted by loud music, "Were here!" Jake said spinning around to us, "Bella you better watch this one in the club. I have a feeling he's going to get swarmed."

I looked up at Edward and he had a worried look on his face. "Don't worry." I laughed, "Just stay by me and you'll be fine." He moved a little closer to me and we all walked into the club. It was very crowded compared to Denali's and it was a little overwhelming at first. There were men everywhere, which is to be expected, but I never would have thought they would all be so tall. They all towered over me and it was a little frightening. Edward was walking ahead of me and I felt a little claustrophobic so without thinking of it I grabbed his hand.

Instead of pulling away like I thought he was going to do he gripped my hand tighter. I smiled in both relief and happiness. Once we made our way to the bar Jake ordered us our drinks and then found a little table in the back that we could all squeezed into. "Come on Bella, dance with me."

"No." I rolled my eyes at him. This has been going on since we got here, which was 35 minutes ago.

"I'll go with you." Alec shouted over the loud music. I sighed in relief and watched my best friend drag Alec out of his chair and onto the dance floor.

Edward leaned over, "Not that I'm complaining, but why wouldn't you dance with him?" I closed my eyes as I felt his cool breath fan over my cheek.

I turned my head slightly and my lips were so close to his. All I would have to do is lean just slightly towards him, but I couldn't, at least not yet, "I couldn't just leave you here alone for the wolfs to descend." He chuckled and squeezed my hand. "Now would you like to dance with me?" I didn't know where all this confidence was coming from, but my guess was the three tequila sunset's I've downed since we've been here.

He smiled at me and without another word he pulled me up and led me to the dance floor. The dance floor was crowded but nothing was going to stop me from grinding on Edward. I didn't know where this night was going to take us but I hoped it would be with me in his bed, or vice versa.

We found a little spot in the corner that was less crowded. I wrapped my arms around Edwards neck and looked at his green eyes, I could get lost in those eyes. Even though the music was upbeat and fast pace we swayed together not caring about what else was going on in the room. I don't know what it is about this man, but I felt a huge connection to him.

After swaying to the second song I couldn't take it any longer and turned so my back was to him. I leaned slightly forward and pushed my ass into him and grinded my hips. I smirked when I felt his erection. He held my hips tightly and pushed back into me making me moan.

We did this for a few songs and I was really getting into it, grinding down hard on him then slow and over and over, just feeling every inch of his hard body pushed up against mine. I turned my head so my lips pressed up against his ear and moaned, "Oh Edward."

I heard him grunt and he held my hips harder. He turned his head slightly towards me and I felt his lips slightly touch mine. The feeling of his breath against my lips was driving me crazy, so I just went for it. I pressed my lips fully onto his and he didn't hesitate to respond.

He turned me around so I was facing him and kissed me so hard and long I had to push away from him to get some air, "Bella, please come back to my room with me."

I didn't even have to think about it, "Okay." He nodded his head and grabbed my hand. "Wait I have to tell Jake I'm leaving."

He walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "Tell him in the cab. I can't wait to have you any longer." I shivered as I felt him lick and nibble the side of my neck. I shook my head and we quickly left the club.

* * *

"Oh…god." I panted as he held me up against the door of his hotel room. We haven't exactly gotten inside yet because he's too distracted by fondling my ass to concentrate on getting the key into the door.

"Mmm, god Bella. I've got to get us in this room." He groaned and reluctantly set me on my feet. I waited by sucking lightly on his neck and once he had the door open he scooped me back up into his arms. He stumbled to his bed and lightly tossed me onto it.

I giggled as I bounced and Edward was watching me with a weird look in his eye. I couldn't stand it any longer I needed him on me and in me. "Edward, I need you." Without hesitating he joined me on the bed and attacked my mouth. I pulled away from him and he gave me a weird look. "I need more of you." I sighed, he nodded his head and I reached up and took his tie and shirt off.

He joined me in taking my top off, "God Bella, you're beautiful."

I blushed, "I don't even have all my clothes off yet." I mumbled and looked away from his intense eyes.

He tilted my face to look at him. "Don't look away from me." I nodded my head and he kissed me passionately and groaned when I touched his hardened cock over his pants for the first time. "Fuck…" He panted into my neck.

I closed my eyes and smiled, I loved the sounds he made, all because of me. He stood on his knees that were between my spread legs and gazed down at me. I started to feel self-conscious until he bent down and unclasped my bra and took a hard nipple into his mouth. I groaned and arched my back making him cup my other breast and tug on my nipple.

"Mmmm…" I moaned and started to unbuckle his pants. He groaned and sucked harder making me forget what I was doing until he pressed his cock into my center. After that I quickly finished what I was doing and slid his pants and boxers the rest of the way off with my feet.

"Oooh," I panted as I wrapped my hand around him for the first time. He was huge, the biggest I've ever felt before. I couldn't wait to have him inside of me. He must have felt the same way because with a loud 'pop' he let go of my nipple and made his way down my stomach giving me light kisses as he went. As fast as he could, he unbuttoned my pants and slid them down my legs. I moaned in anticipation and he grinned up at me. Then I watched him as he pressed a small kiss on the top of my underwear, "Don't tease me." I groaned.

Without hesitation he pealed my last piece of clothing off and crawled back up to kiss me on the lips. "You want this Bella?" He murmured into my neck. I nodded my head frantically and wrapped my legs around his waist. "Say it Bella, say you want m-it."

"I-I want it, please!" He smirked up at me and reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a condom. I'm surprised I never thought about it before and was relieved when he put it on. My eyes rolled into the back of my head when he slowly started to push into me and I wrapped my legs tighter around his hips, bringing him into me faster. "Uh, uh…Mmm." I moaned as I felt him slid in and out of me.

He picked up his pace and I dug my fingers into his shoulder. "Fuck, Fuck!" He shouted and moved my legs so they were on his shoulders. I've never felt anyone go as deep as he was right now, he was hitting all the right spots and I could feel the tightening inside me start to coil so tight I knew I was going to snap soon.

"Eh-Edward…more!" I moaned out as I arched my chest into him. He angled his hips and I screamed at the new sensation. I just couldn't hold off any longer and he must have known I was at my peak because he pressed his lips to mine as I let out a scream.

I felt him tense up and a minute later felt his weight on me, "Are you okay?" He said breathlessly. I nodded my head and he rolled off of me to dispose of the condom. When he came back to the bed he covered us up with a blanket and pulled me over to him so I was laying on his chest.

"Are you okay, Edward?" I mumbled very close to sleep.

The room was silent for a bit and I thought he was asleep, "I am now." He whispered. I smiled and buried my face into his chest and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

I woke up sweating. I didn't understand why I was sweating; usually I had to have three blankets wrapped around me at night because Jake loved to put the air conditioner on the highest it could go. I slowly opened my eyes and was confused, where the hell am I?

I looked around the room at all the clothes that were flung all over the place and remembered everything that happened last night. I moved to get out of the bed and felt the hands that were wrapped around me tighten. I turned around and smiled at how cute looked as he slept.

I leaned over to kiss him on the lips but he didn't move. I really needed to pee so I gently removed his hands from me and walked to the bathroom. Once I was done with my business I went to the sink to wash my hands and as I went to grab the soap something shiny caught my eye.

"What the…" I picked the gold band up and examined it closer. I had to have belonged to a man, there was no way a woman had this big of a finger. With the ring still in my hand I stormed out of the bathroom, Edward was still sleeping, but I had to know the truth. I picked up his hand and slid the ring on his finger.

It fit perfectly.

I was shocked, has he been lying to me this whole time? I dropped his hand to the bed and I searched the room for my clothes, putting them on as I found them. I must have been making too much noise because all of a sudden I heard, "Bella? What are you doing, come back to bed."

I was fuming and I turned to him only wearing my underwear and the shirt I wore last night and yelled, "Why, Why did you lie to me?"

He looked at me weirdly, "What are you talking about?" He sat up in bed and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. His hands were on his face for a while until he slowly pulled them away and looked at his hand, the one with the ring on it.

"You're married aren't you?" He didn't say a word and I finished putting my clothes on. "You really had me fooled, Edward. I really believed you were one of the good ones." My eyes started to tear up and I looked away from him. I heard him get out of the bed and I grabbed my purse that was on the floor and walked to the door. Before leaving I looked back at him one last time, "But you had _both_ of us fooled didn't you."

I walked out of the room half hoping he would come after me and explain that the ring wasn't his, but after I got to the lobby I realized he wasn't coming for me.

* * *

**I hope the length of this chapter makes up for how long it took me to post it :)**

**Tell me what you think, I love reading all of your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – You Again**

**I'm thinking of updating either on Tuesday's or Thursdays, so look for me then. I probably won't update every week because the chapters are so long and I have a lot of school work to do.**

**I'm looking for a beta still! So if you're interested in helping me out PM me! I'm also looking for people who may want to preview the chapters, to make sure everything flows and makes sense.**

**Sorry in advance for any mistakes!**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER!**

* * *

**Beginning of June**

It's been three weeks and I still can't get him out of my head. It don't matter what I'm doing, I still remember the way he touched me and how he made me feel. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget his soft touch and those amazingly beautiful green eyes. His hands and when he-

"_Miss Swan_," I jumped and whipped my head in the direction of the nasally voice. "If you're about done staring at your nails can you get me my coffee?" I got up and ran to the break room to make her coffee. When I walked back into her office to set it down she didn't look up from the papers she was holding, "Next time I shouldn't have to ask you." Her tone was harsh and I have to admit I was petrified of her when she was mad, which was all the time.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Volturi I promise-"

"Enough!" I jumped and slowly walked backwards trying to inch my way out the door. "I'm tired of your excuses Miss Swan." She growled out at me, "Do you have everything booked for the meeting in Chicago on Friday?" She looked at me raising her right eyebrow.

"Y-Yes." Jane was leaving for a convention is Chicago on Friday which would last till Tuesday and give me five stress free days away from her. "I have you staying at Ritz-Carlton and I booked you a fist class round trip ticket from Chicago to Washington."

"Hmmm," I held my breath waiting for what she would say. "Well it seems you're not completely incompetent." I let out my breath and smiled at her.

She turned away from me when she saw me smiling, "Now go make yourself useful. What are you doing wasting time, I don't have?"

"S-Sorry." I squeaked out and was ready to bolt out the room.

She waved her hand at me and just like that I was dismissed. I opened the door and was almost out of the room when she said, "I have an important guest coming in soon, he's not on the schedule but that's for _you_ to figure out."

I turned back around and rolled my eyes. Of course I would be the one to have to fix this, it's not like I don't have a million other things to do for her. Jane had a precise schedule, everything was planned weeks before hand because she was in such a high demand and now this new 'guest' was coming and messing her schedule. I don't know how I was going to fix this and I was starting to get a headache even thinking about it.

I sat at my desk, which was right outside of Jane's office. I was in the middle of rearranging her schedule and pushing appointments back when I heard the opening of the elevator doors, "Hello can I help you?" I asked staring at the computer screen.

"Yes, I'm here to see Jane." I froze, I know that voice. My hair was covering my face so he most likely didn't recognize me. I slowly lifted my face so I was looking into his beautiful green eyes.

His eyes were wide and he was clenching his jaw, "Bella?" He whispered. I nodded my head and his face paled even more than it already was. He grabbed on to the edge of the desk and I thought he was going to faint so I stood up and grabbed his arms to steady him.

"Edward? Calm down," He looked at me and nodded his head. "Nobody needs to know." I whispered. I hated saying that but it was true, we were the only ones that knew what happened that night, not even Jake knows about it. "I-I don't know your situation, but, um…We can pretend it never happened."

He closed his eyes, "I never meant for this to happen." I snorted and let go of his arms. "I know you don't believe me."

I rolled my eyes, "_That's_ an understatement."

I turned to go back to my desk but he reached out and grabbed my arm. "Please, here me out." I sighed and against my better judgment I turned to listen to him. "Bella I-"

"You're here." My eyes widened and I turned towards the annoying voice of my boss. "I've been waiting for you. Isabella, you knew how important this guest was, you should have sent him in right away!" I knew an apology wouldn't work so I just nodded my head and went back behind my desk.

"It's really alright, I wasn't waiting long." He muttered looking away from me and down at the floor.

Jane smiled, which was really creepy to witness. She walked up to Edward and kissed him, right on the mouth. I gasped and looked away. Watching that made me feel like a knife was being stabbed through my heart…repeatedly. I heard the kiss end and cringed at the disgusting sound it made. "Come, we have a lot of things to discus." I looked over and watched her lead him into her office by the hand and even though he wasn't mine to claim I felt jealousy that she had him, even if he was a lying cheat. "Oh Isabella, hold all my calls. This will probably take a while." She winked at me and I felt the bile rise up as she shut the door to her office.

For the next twenty minutes I tried to focus on moving around Jane's schedule as best as I could. Every time I would hear loud voices or what sounded like something crashing to the floor, I ignored it and went back to typing and answering calls. I have to admit hearing those sounds hurt me deeply, just to know that he could do that with somebody, so close to me really cut me deep. The longer I heard the noises the more animosity I felt toward Edward, this just made me relieved that I wasn't the wife he cheated on.

All of a sudden the door flew open and Jane stormed out. Her hair was frazzled like someone had been pulling at it and her clothes did not look as neat as they did before. My eyes widened as I watched her storm towards the elevator doors, "Isabella," she whipped around and narrowed her eyes at me, "I'll be going out to lunch. When my _husband_ gets done tell him to meet me." I was stunned as I watched her walk through the doors, what the hell just happened?

"Bella," I turned my head and there he was leaning against the door. I quickly looked away, "Please don't do this."

I could literally feel my blood pressure rising, "_I'm_ not the one doing this, Edward!" How dare he make this about me! _He's_ the one that got us into this fucked up situation. _He's_ the one that approached me in that bar and _he's_ the one that didn't tell me he was married before we fucked. If I didn't calm down soon I was going to start throwing shit at him. "How about we just never talk about this again and we leave each other alone." I sighed

I went back to furiously typing. "Wait. Don't I get a say in this?"

I looked at him and he was smirking at me, "The say in what? There is no _this_!" I gestured between the two of us and he rolled his eyes at me.

"I know you feel it Bella." I looked away from him and back at the computer. He took advantage of my quietness, "Please meet me. Just for coffee, nothing more and after you hear what I have to say and you still want nothing to do with me I'll leave you alone and never bother you again." I closed my eyes and I heard him move closer to me. "Please."

"Why do you even care? It's not like I'm going to tell your _wife_, you cheated on her." I clenched my eyes shut tighter.

He was silent for a while and I was afraid to look at him. Although I wanted nothing to do with Edward I still wanted to know why he did it and why he cared that I know the truth. He knew I wouldn't tell Jane the truth and risk my job. "Bella, please just meet me."

I opened my eyes and he had the most desperate look on his face. "Okay." I sighed. I just needed to know so I could get some closure and put this chapter of my life to rest, for once and for all. I gave Edward my number so we could make arrangements to meet for coffee and he soon left. As I watched him go I was praying I was making the right decision.

* * *

I sat in the little coffee shop waiting for him, he texted twenty minutes ago telling me he was going to be a little late but as I look at the clock my blood boiled. He never said he was going to be this late! An hour was defiantly too long to wait for a man who was supposed to be showing you he wasn't a complete asshole.

I was only disappointed in myself for trusting him, again. I was leaving the coffee shop when I felt my phone vibrate.

**Edward:** Please, I know you're mad. Something came up.

**Me:** Save it.

**Edward:** Please Bella, just one more chance.

**Me:** No. Just leave me alone Edward. I want to move on with my life, and you should too!

I got in my car and threw my phone into the passenger seat of the car. As I drove to my apartment I couldn't take the focus off of my contently vibrating phone. When I get home I'm going to delete his number and tell him to stop this, it wasn't fair of him to do this to me.

I stormed up the stairs to my apartment, "Whoa, what's wrong with you?" Jake asked.

I didn't want Jake to know about all this drama and think less of me. I know I'm not the one to blame in this situation, but I still feel so guilty about what happened, even if my horrible boss is the wife in this situation. "Uh, just work stuff." I told him and scurried off to my room.

Instead of reading his texts I deleted all 14 of them and cleared the 2 times he called me off of my phone. Next I scrolled down to his name and sent him one final text.

**Me: **Please, don't contact me anymore Edward. I'm done playing these games; I just want to move on with my life. I'm erasing your name off of my phone and if you contact me again I _will_ change my number.

After I sent the text I have to admit I was hoping for some type of response, but after five minutes with nothing I deleted his number and sat my phone on my night stand. I laid there trying to get thoughts of him out of my mind and It must have worked because before I knew it I was waking up to the sound of my phone vibrating on a hard surface.

I sat up and was horrified because my room was covered in darkness. I looked at the clock and was shocked to find out it was 9:43. I grabbed my phone off the night stand when it started to vibrate I answered it, without even thinking about it. "H-Hello?" I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and turned my lamp on.

"Bella!" I felt my heart skip a beat, "Please don't hang up!" I was about to press the end button but for some reason I just couldn't. "Please just meet me. I-I'm outside your apartment." This had to be a dream; there was no way he was really here. I jumped when I heard three loud car horn honks. "That was me. Please I-I'm right outside, and It'll only take five minutes to hear me out."

I hung up on him and a second later I heard him honk the horn again. How dare he think he could just summon me like this! I jumped out of my bed and stomped all the way outside. He must have been watching out for me because as I stepped on the sidewalk I heard that annoying car horn again.

I flung the door open and sat in the passenger seat and before he could say a word I shouted at him, "What the hell do you think you're doing here? How the hell do you know where I live, anyway?"

I have to admit I was a little creeped out that he knew where I lived. "I can explain everything. You just have to promise to hear me out." I nodded my head for him to continue. "Okay, don't get mad but I got your address from one of Jane's files."

I kind of figure that out but, "Why? Hmm, for the last time I'm going to ask this why do you care?"

"I feel bad for how everything went down in California." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair tugging on the ends, "I just, I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have done it." I rolled my eyes at him, "Do you make it a habit of cheating on your wife?"

He growled, "No! I-I've never done that before. You have to understand I'm never like that, there was just something about you…" He trailed off looking away from me and out the front windshield.

I scoffed, "For some reason I just don't believe you." I stopped him from saying and anything by asking him, "What do you need to explain to me, Edward."

He sighed, "Well for starters, I was late to the coffee shop because my sister was involved in a car accident and I needed to go and be with her." My eyes widened, "She turned out to be fine. She had just a few bumps and bruises but," He gripped the steering wheel, "She means a lot to me." He whispered.

Without realizing it I grabbed his hand in mine and squeezed, "I'm sorry for being so harsh earlier but you have to understand where I'm coming from here."

He nodded his head, "Yeah I know…I'm a dick." We both laughed, "Honestly Bella, I wanted to be there." I nodded my head and he continued, "Secondly, I need you to know Jane and I have a complex relationship. I know that doesn't give me an excuse for what I did, but I can't change what happened now."

I sighed, "Why didn't you tell me that night?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't talk to me if I told you."

I rolled my eyes, "So what you thought we would just sleep together and you would never have to see me again." I snorted, "That sure bit you in the ass, didn't it!"

He sighed deeply, "I never meant to take it as far as it went."

I didn't know if I should believe him or not, "Then why did you come up and talk to me? You're married, you're not supposed to walk up to random girls in bars and talk to them."

"I know, fuck!" He hit the steering wheel making me jump, "Shit, sorry." He gripped his hair. "Bella there is no excuse, I did what I did and I'll have to live with that." I hated to see him like this, but like he said _he's_ the one that put himself in that situation and _he_ was going to be the one that has to deal with it. There was nothing I could do to help him, and I don't think I would if I could.

"You put me in such a horrible spot." Now there was a face to Edward's wife. It just so happened she was my horrible boss, but it made everything so much more real.

"I know and I want to make it up to you."

I lifted my brow. "Make it up to me? How do you expect to do that?"

"Jane is leaving to Chicago-"

"Yes, I know. I am her assistant after all."

"As I was saying," He laughed, "I want to meet you and get to know you better and show you I'm not the complete dick you think I am."

"Um," Every fiber of my being wanted to say yes, "Edward, It don't matter what I think about you." I sighed, "You're married and I don't think we should be _anywhere_ together…alone."

"I don't mean as a date." He gritted out, "Just as friends."

Friends? Could I actually be friends with this man?

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Could they be friends?**

**Do you think she is actually going to meet him?**

**How many of you still hate Edward?**

**I love reading all of your reviews, and thanks for all of you who favorited, and are following this story it means a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Friends?**

**Love the reviews, it gives me ideas on what you guys are thinking, so keep them coming!**

**For those of you that are wondering, I don't plan to drag this story out. I'm planning on getting to the prologue in either the fifth or sixth chapter.**

**Also, those of you who've read Mr. Green Eyes there is a new poll on my page, check it out and vote!**

**Sorry in advance for any mistakes!**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER!**

It was finally Friday and Jane had landed in Chicago giving me a much needed break away from her. I still couldn't wrap my head around her being the one that was married to Edward. I had so many questions about their relationship, but did I really want to know? I shook my head trying to get these thoughts out of my head, because he was going to be here any minute.

I really didn't know why I agreed to this. It kind of made me look desperate, but I just needed to hear what he said so I could get him out of my mind for once and for all. He had such a way with words and it made me believe everything he was saying. "What are you thinking so hard about?" Edward asked as he sat down at the table across from me.

I jumped, startled out of my thoughts. I agreed to have one last meeting with Edward, it might not have been the best idea, but it couldn't hurt because the damage was already done. "What isn't there to think about these days?" I sighed.

"Can I get you anything?" I cringed at the chipper voice.

I looked over and there was a blond, big breasted waitress standing at the end of the table…very closed to Edward. I huffed and rolled my eyes. I have been sitting here for the past five minutes and haven't so much as been looked at by this lady, but all of a sudden he sits down and she is more than egger to serve him. "What would you like, Bella?"

I was surprised he was actually asking what I wanted for once. "I'll have a mountain dew and," I quickly skimmed the menu and picked the most expensive thing. It wasn't even noon yet but I didn't hesitate to say, "Lobster please." I looked up at him and smirked.

I was surprised when he smirked back, "I'll have the same. Don't forget the rolls and butter." He handed her our menus without even taking his eyes off of me. "I hope your hungry, kitten."

I lifted my brow, "Kitten?" He nodded his head, "I am definitely no kitten. If anything I am a fierce lion!"

He scoffed, "Well I think kittens are fearless, they don't have nine lives for nothing." I rolled my eyes, "They are also very forgiving creatures." He took a sip of his soda when the waitress set them down, "And you certainly have to be the most forgiving person to forgive all the things I have done."

There he was with those words again, it almost made me want to forgive him, "Is that what you think this is, me forgiving you?" I took a sip of my soda to clear my head, "That's not why I agreed to meet you."

"Then why did you come Bella?" He was staring at me so intensely that it looked like his green eyes were vibrating. I really wanted to know what he was thinking about at that moment.

"I just-" I sighed, "You didn't really explain why you slept with me that night. I just ne-."

"Here ya go." The waitress said putting the butter and bread on the table. "The lobster should be about ten more minutes." She said staring straight at Edward batting her eyelashes. "I'm so sorry for your wait Sr." She sounded so fake! I wanted to reach across the table and slap her.

"No, that's alright." He waved his hand dismissing her and even though that little movement reminded me of Jane, I was happy to get rid of the fake ass bimbo. "Now back to what you were saying."

I picked up a roll and started buttering it for something to do, "Just tell me why you did it." I huffed sick of asking him.

"There are many reasons why I did it." He buttered his own roll and continued, "I was sick of my life. I shouldn't be telling this to one of my wife's employees," He smirked, I didn't find it so funny, "but, we've been having problems for a long time. We barley ever see each other and when we do there's a fight of some kind." He took a bite and I couldn't take my eyes off of his mouth as he wrapped it around that roll.

I shook my head to clear it of the dirty thoughts I was having. "If you fight so much, why were you having _sex_ in the office the other day?" His eyes widened and I smirked, "I can hear everything from Jane's office and let's just say, you two were definitely not quiet." I shuttered thinking about it.

I put the roll down, suddenly not hungry anymore. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act stupid Edward. I'm sick of your lying, just tell me the truth." He was still shaking his head in denial, "I heard the banging and stuff falling to the floor. There's no denying it Edward, you might as well come clean!"

"Wha-" I rolled my eyes and stood up to leave, it was a mistake coming here. "Wait." He grabbed my arm and spun me around to him, "It's not what it sounded like, I swear it!" I narrowed my eyes and he led me back to the table. "God, I can't believe you thought…"

"Well before Jane went into the office she hinted that, that's what you guys were planning to do." I cringed remembering that moment, "and the noise backed up what she told me."

"It's not at all what it sounded like." He gripped his hair. "We haven't event done_ that _in months, way before I met you." I hate to admit it, but him revealing this made me feel a little better.

"Is that why you slept with me…for some kind of release?"

He shook his head no and gripped my hand that was laying on the table. "Absolutely not! Bella, I-I just, spending that time with you that night made me feel more alive than I felt in such a long time. I couldn't just let you go without something, something to really remember it by."

"Oh and cheating on your wife was a memorable moment for you."

"That is not at all what I meant." He sighed, "I know you hate me, but I really want you to get to know the real me."

Before I could answer the waitress brought us our food. My eyes widened at how large it was and I realized why he told me earlier I better be hungry. "Is there anything I could get you, handsome?" I decided to just ignore her and enjoy what looked to be a delicious meal.

"Yes," She looked at him egger to please, "You can leave." I almost chocked on the lobster at her deflated look. I usually didn't like watching people suffer but people like her, I just waited to watch fall. Once she left he looked at me, "Man, she has been annoying me all night."

I giggled, "Me too."

We started eating and it was amazing. I was so into the meal I forgot who was sitting across from me, "What do you say Bella, ya want to get to know me?"

I slowly looked away from the food and up to him, "As friends." I said timidly, afraid he would want more from me that I just couldn't give to him.

I held my hand out so we could shake on it and he took it, "As friends."

The whole week Jane was away was the most therapeutic week I've had since graduation. I saw Edward a couple more times, each time as friends. Saturday we went to see Identity Thief, I secretly wanted to watch Safe Haven but thought it best to stay on a neutral subject. On Monday since I didn't have work and Edward didn't have anything scheduled we went out to lunch. Edward was a perfect gentleman on both occasions and kept his hands and _other_ body parts to himself. From all the time we spent together I had to keep reminding myself he wasn't mine. I was happy with my decision to get to know him but that's as far as I wanted it to go with us.

"Hello, I have an appointment with Jane."

I looked up from the computer and was stunned. He-He was gorgeous. "Um," I pulled up her schedule and sure enough there was an appointment scheduled for a Mr. Hale at eleven o' clock. "Yes, Mr. Hale, correct." He nodded, "wait right here while I call her."

He gave me a lazy smile and didn't take his baby blue eyes off of me as I dialed Jane. "Mr. Hale is here to see you."

"Send him in."

I looked up at him and he was staring at me still. I could feel the blush spread, "You can go in now." Without a word he walked by me and went into the office.

Once he was gone I took a deep breath and fanned my flaming face. I have not had butterflies like this since-, no I was not going to ruin this moment by thinking about him. I wouldn't get my hopes up about Mr. Hale either because for all I know he could be married just like-. I shook my head and got back to work.

I was halfway through making arrangements for Jane when her door opened and Mr. Hale came out grinning. I looked away from him and pretended that I was doing my work. "Excuse me?" I looked up at him, startled that he was actually talking to me and didn't already leave. "I don't really know how to ask this…" He took a deep breath, "but would you get some coffee with me, like right now?"

I looked at the clock and it was almost time for my lunch break so I nodded my head and told Jane I was leaving, which she was not too happy about. "Is she always like that to you?" Mr. Hale asked.

I didn't want to bash my boss in front of a random stranger so I just said, "What kind of coffee do you like?"

He didn't comment on me dodging his question and I was grateful of that. The walk to the Starbucks was filled with idle chit chat but it was very relaxed and it didn't feel awkward, which was a relief. Mr. Hale, or Jasper as he wanted me to call him, was one of Jane's newer contractors. He was currently working on a multimillion dollar project with her and I had to admit I was very impressed.

I liked getting to know him and the more he told me about himself the more I got lost in our conversation. We were sitting in a booth by the large windows when I happened to look at my watch. My eyes widened and I jumped out of my seat. "Oh gosh! Jasper I have to go, I didn't realize we've almost been talking for an hour!" I was seriously afraid to get back to the office, "She's going to kill me." I mumbled under my breath.

"So, she is like that with you all the time." He asked as I grabbed my bag.

"Um,"

"It's ok. I'll just go with you and explain that I held you up." I was about to protest, "Don't worry, she loves me." And she really must have loved him, because when she saw me walk through the office next to him the scowl she had on her face melted away instantly. I was contemplating making Jasper come to work with me every day.

The next few weeks passed by quickly. Jasper took me out every Friday night and we had lunch together every day that or schedules would allow us too. I actually liked Jasper, he was funny, smart, and knew how to treat a woman. I was really starting to fall for him. It wasn't the intense feeling that I had with _someone_ else but that was never going to work out and this was a real option for me.

Speaking of that someone else, I've seen him a couple of times mostly in passing. He came to the office one time for a brief meeting he had with Jane that left her in a terrible mood, worse that she usually was, for the rest of the day. The only other time I saw him was one of the days Jasper and I met for coffee.

**Flashback**

"_What would ya like me to get ya?" Jasper asked as I sat in the booth._

"_Hmm, I'll have whatever you're having, stud." He winked and walked up to the counter. _

_As I was waiting I glanced out the window and people watched. There was a young couple sitting on the bench across the street from the café and they looked so adorable. He had his arm wrapped around her and her head was on his shoulder. I didn't want to be a creep by staring at them for too long but I couldn't help but be jealous that they had something I wanted so badly._

"_Bella?" I whipped my head around to smile at my stud, only for it to melt away when I saw the green eyes of the man I was trying to forget._

"_Wh-What are you doing here?" I looked around and saw Japer ordering our coffees._

"_I came in to get something to drink." He smirked and lifted his coffee, "I saw you and thought I should say hi."_

_I nodded my head in understanding. "I, um…I'm kind of busy right now." This could not get any more awkward for me right now! I needed to get him out of here before Jasper came back and wondered who this man was._

_He looked to the empty seat in front of me and arched his brow. "Oh, really."_

"_Hey, I hope ya like the-" He stopped once he realize we weren't alone, "Um, Bella who's you're friend."_

_Before I could even reply Edward stuck his hand out to Jasper. "Edward."_

"_Jasper," When they shook hands I cringed when I saw the tight grip they each had on the others hand. When they each let go Jasper said, "So how do ya know Bella?"_

_Jasper sat down across from me and I took his hand in mine to show Edward this wasn't just a _friend._ "Actually Jas, Edward here is Jane's husband." Jasper's eyes widened. "And Jasper works for Jane." I looked over at Edward and he was scowling at our clasped hands. "He's a _very_ brilliant contractor." I might have been bragging a bit but, who wouldn't? I wanted Edward to know I've moved on._

"_Oh, really." I smiled up at him and nodded my head. "Well in that case, the fourth of July is this Saturday and Jane and I always have a large get together with family, friends and some of our closest employees. Since Jasper here is such a _valued member _I want to invite you both to come." I couldn't believe he was doing this right now, but maybe he was trying to show me that he was actually over me, he was inviting us to his house after all._

_Before I could respond Jas eagerly said, "We'll be there, Edward." _

_Edward smirked at me and nodded his head, "You two have a good time now." If I wasn't confused before I was ten times more confused now. _

**Don't hate Bella for meeting Edward again! Wouldn't you want to know if it was you?**

**Also, not sure if kittens are really forgiving but I think this kitten might just be!**

**Are you feeling better now that you know Jane and Edward weren't really having sex?**

**What do you all think about the introduction of jasper?**

**Tell me what ya think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – What did I do?**

**For those of you who've read Mr. Green Eyes there's a new poll on my page, check it out and vote! **

**Still looking for a Beta, if your interested PM me!**

**Sorry in advance for any mistakes!**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**July 4**

It was the day of Edward's party and I was dreading it. What was Jane going to say when she saw us, well me in particular. She hated me! I could only imagine what she going to say when I showed up at _her_ house for a party? I took a deep breath and straighten out my shirt and took one last look in the mirror. "Hey, Bell ya almost ready?" I smiled, at least I would have Jasper there with me.

I walked out to the living room and spotted him and Jake sitting on the couch with a cold beer in their hand. "Hey were matching." He looked down at his shirt and sure enough we were both wearing blue shirts and brown khaki shorts.

He stood up and gave me a kiss, "Great minds think alike." I hugged him to me, "Ya ready to go?" I nodded my head and we said goodbye to Jake. The whole ride there I was antsy as hell and Jasper must have felt it because he grabbed my hand that was resting on my bouncing leg and gripped it tightly, "Calm down, it's going to be alright."

"She's going to freak, I just know it."

"If she does, I'll be right by your side." I leaned my head on his shoulder and he brought our joined hands over to his lap. The rest of the ride was silent and Jaspers presence alone seemed to calm my nerves, which I was grateful for.

As we pulled up to the Cullen-Volturi home I had to do a double take I couldn't believe that people that I know actually live here…I was stunned. My family was pretty well off, but this was another planet of well off this was…very upper class. If my mother only knew where I was right now, I shuddered just thinking about her reaction.

"Wow." I heard Jasper say, and I couldn't agree more. The house was huge and looked to be constructed out of some type of stone and the front of the house had large windows. In the middle of the driveway there was a large fountain that was absolutely gorgeous and the landscaping around the house was perfectly trimmed and very elegant.

After we were done gawking at the house we made it to the front door and Jasper rang the doorbell. Two seconds later a short elderly lady answered the door and ushered us into the foyer. The little lady reminded me of a sweet little old grandmother and I instantly felt at home in her presence. "Party's in the back dears, follow me." I looked at Jasper and he shrugged his shoulders and we followed the little lady.

As the lady led us through the house I was amazed at how well put together everything was. It was like something out of a magazine. From the colors of the walls to the lamp shades in the living room everything was white. Nothing was out of place and everything was clean and spotless.

When we made it to the doors that led us outside the anxiety that I had earlier started to come to the surface again. I gripped Jaspers hand harder as the little lady opened the doors for us and pointed to where the refreshments and food were located. She soon left us and we walked around the party taking everything in.

People were all over, some were wearing business suites while others were by the large pool in their swim suites lounging around. Eventually Jasper and I made it to the refreshment tables where he ran into one of his colleges. He introduced us but I felt so out of place as they were talking, I had no clue about what they did as contractors and it was hard to follow their conversation.

As they were talking I looked around and found Jane under a gazebo that was next to the pool. She was with a group of woman and they were all looking straight at me. I saw their lips moving but none of their eyes left me and when I saw Jane and her friends laugh, that's when I felt my face flame red and I faced Jasper and his co-worker.

While I was trying to focus back in on the conversation I felt like I was being watched. At first I thought it was Jane and her little clones but as I kept feeling it. I had to look around to figure out what it was because it was staring to irritate me. As discretely as I could I turned my head left and saw the clones glancing at me but it wasn't how it was before. I turned my head left, looking around Jasper and saw _him_.

He was staring at me intensely and it gave me chills. "You okay?" Jasper asked me pulling me out of the stare down I was having.

"Yeah." I looked around and noticed his co-worker was long gone. How long was I staring at him? I was so shocked. "Where did your friend go?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "He went to find his wife." He laughed, "Let's go socialize." I nodded my head and grabbed his hand.

I managed to not run into Jane or Edward for half the day. The sun was starting to set and my anxiety level was the lowest it has been all day, I actually managed to meet a couple of nice people. Jasper and I were currently curled up together on one of the blankets that were laid out on the grass watching the sunset and waiting for the fireworks to start.

We both turned our heads when we heard a throat clearing behind us. My eyes widened and I felt Jasper let go of the hold he had on my waist. I looked at him wondering why he would do that and realized he wasn't paying any attention to me, but to the short dark hair woman that was standing next to Edward.

She was very pretty and the longer Jasper stared at her, the more I started to feel inadequate. I hated to admit it but I wasn't as upset about Jasper looking at her as I was about her being with Edward. It wasn't my place to care about that, I was with Jasper now.

"Uhm…Jasper, Bella, I wanted you to meet a good friend of mine." I looked over him for the first time and he was staring at Jasper with the most furious look. "Alice Brandon, this is Jasper and Bella. Bella here works as an assistant to Jane." Jasper and I stood up from our position on the grass to greet her. Through the whole introduction Jasper never took his eyes off of her and I wanted to slap him! Did he forget I was right next to him?

This Alice girl smiled at me and held out her hand to shake mine. "Hello Bella. It's finally nice to meet you! Edward told me some wonderful things about you." She said in a sugary sweet voice. I looked over to Edward and raised my brow. Has he been talking about me to his friend? Did he tell her what happened between us?

He just shrugged his shoulders and Alice held her hand out to Jasper. He shook her hand and I could tell right away I wasn't in his thoughts anymore, come to think of I don't think I was in his thoughts since she showed up. I didn't know who this Alice girl was but she just took away the one thing I was relying on to get over Edward. I had to get away from this, I just couldn't take it. "Um, I think I'm going to get a drink."

I waited for some type of response from Jasper but all's he did was stare into the eyes of this Alice girl. After a while without any response from him I stormed off to the drink table to get away. Passing the punch I went straight for the hard stuff. "Hey, are you alright?" Ignoring him I took a sip of my vodka and savored the burn it made as it slid down my throat.

"Nope." He put his hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it away. I made my way over to a secluded part of the party and found a vacant porch swing and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I slugged back the rest of my drink and dialed the number for a cab.

"I'll take you home if you need a ride."

I shook my head and pressed the send button. It rang about two times before the phone was ripped out of my hand. "I'm going to take you home Bella."

I shook my head stubbornly and tried to get my phone, but it seems the alcohol was finally starting to have an effect. "Pleas, I-I can't be near you right now."

"Why? I just want to help you out. What that asshole did to you tonight…"

"Shhh…" I did not want to think about that right now. If anything I was more upset that this happened in front of Edward than I was about losing Jasper. "I just want to be alone." I could feel the tears welling up and I didn't want to cry in front of him. I stood up and I wobbled a little but it wasn't dreadful.

Edward pulled me back down to the seat, "I'm not going to let you be alone right now." As soon as the words were out of his mouth the first firework of the night went off. The amazing colors kept me mesmerized. I've seen fireworks a million of time before but each time I've seen them they just captivate me with their beauty. The whole time the fireworks were shooting through the sky I forgot about the predicament I was in with Jasper, but I never forgot the man that was sitting next to me. While the vibrant red, white, and blue colors lit up the sky I unconsciously moved closer to Edward.

The finale of fireworks were popping and shooting through the sky as I was snuggled against his chest and I couldn't feel guilty about being at _his_ home that he shared with _his_ wife. I soaked up the affection I was getting while I had it because when I went home I was going to be alone.

After the last firework faded from the sky I looked up to Edward and realized how dark it really was. The only thing I could see were his vibrant green eyes and they were staring straight at my lips. He leaned forward but I had enough resolve to back away, I couldn't do that again. "Uhm, can you take me home now?" I asked as I stood up from the most comfortable spot I've been in in a while.

"Yeah." He didn't sound angry but the way he stood up and practically march to his car showed me he was not happy at all about the decision that I've made. Once I made it to his car I barely had my seatbelt on before he was speeding out of his driveway, he was kind of scaring me.

The adrenalin rush I was getting from being afraid of this drive was burning away all the alcohol that I had in my system and I felt completely sober, which was a good thing if I was going to be around Edward and keep my resolve intact. "Slow down!" I shouted when he took a sharp turn that almost landed us in a ditch. He pulled over to the side of the road and the car became deathly silent. "Edward, what the hell was that about?"

"Fuck. I'm sorry I scared you." He rubbed his face, "I-I just don't know what to do about you anymore."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What to do with me? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

He leaned his head against the headrest, "Why do I always say the wrong shit to you?" He had his eyes closed, "I just want you so bad kitten that it practically hurts to be around you." I was stunned…did he really just say that shit to me?

"That's all you want isn't it. That's all men want." I shouted at him. His eyes popped open and he sat up in his chair and was about to protest but I silenced him by swinging my legs over and sat on his lap. It was a tight fit but it made the tension in the small car escalate because we could both feel each other's bodies pressed tightly against one another.

The most prominent part being his erection that I currently had pressed up against the tight shorts I was wearing. "Kitten, I-I didn't mean-"

"Don't deny it Edward. This is exactly what you meant and you know it." I whispered in his ear as I grounded down on him. I was so pissed that I let him and Jasper walk all over me. I was going to take from him this time.

"Oh God." He groaned and he felt me pull the zipper of his pants down. I pulled him out of his pants just enough and then took mine off. I was in such a rush I only took one side of my shorts off before I was on him again. He was fully erect and I was wet as hell so without thinking about it I slid right down on him. "Fuck, Fuck. Kitten, I fucking missed you!" He shouted out in the silent car.

"Mmm…" He started sucking on my neck but I quickly pulled away, he did not get the privilege of marking me. I was not his.

The only other noises were our bodies slapping together, I couldn't get enough of him. I moved in such a fast pace he was trying to slow me down with his hands on my hips. "Fuck, I'm not going to last." I was almost to the brink and if he exploded before me I would flip my shit. I moved one of his hands from my waist to my nub and he flicked it furiously. I leaned my head back and screamed my release.

To seconds later he put his hands back on my hips and stilled me as he exploded into me. "Holy Fuck!" I closed my eyes and gasped for breath. That had to be the most intense experience of my life. I moved to the passenger seat and pulled my pants up. "Kitten that was-"

"Take me home Edward." I said cutting him off. He was about to say something but I turned around facing the passenger side window. The drive home was filled with silence and I knew what I had to do, there was no way I could deny how attracted I was to him. I didn't think I could let him go and if a quick lay would stop this pain I felt at the rejection I felt from both him and Jasper, then I was going to do it. He pulled over to my house and I turned one last time "Tomorrow night Eight o'clock." I got out of the car before he could say anything else.

Once I made it to my room I collapsed on my bed and wondered what the hell I got myself into.

* * *

Sure enough Eight o'clock that night Edward honked and I made my way down to his car. He started talking but before he could say anything I sat on his lap. "Bella…"

I gripped his copper locks in my hands, "In this car, it's kitten to you." I smirked up at him. He looked confused for a second before he gripped my hips and grinded me onto him. I think he was starting to realize what I was getting at. I pulled a bunch of condoms out of my back pocket and set them in the center console. "We didn't use anything last time."

His eyebrows rose, "I'm totally clean but, you're on something right?"

He looked so hopeful and I knew I shouldn't lie to him but, "Yeah, so am I." He sighed in relief and I did too because even though I lied about being on birth control I wasn't going to stress about it because I wasn't even close to ovulating when we had sex.

"So do we still have to…?" He asked looking at the condoms.

"Yes!" I laughed and playfully slapped his chest.

After we were done and I sat in the passenger seat fixing myself up to go back to my place he placed his hand on my arm, "What the hell is this bell-Kitten?" He smiled at his slip up.

"This," I gestured between us, "Is two adults having sex." He rolled his eyes at me, "It just works for right now."

"Does it kitten? Because before you couldn't look at me knowing I was married."

"Well emotions aren't going to get involved with us this time." I said confidently. His face fell a little but I was ignoring it, "Tomorrow same time." He nodded his head and before I left I got his number programmed back into my phone.

* * *

**Beginning of August**

**Friday Night**

The weeks seemed to fly by after the Fourth of July fiasco, Jasper tried to call me multiple times but I couldn't deal with him right now. I was also currently looking for a new job because I couldn't stand to look at Jane anymore the guilt was starting to become unbearable.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Edward asked as he twirled a piece of my hair around in between his fingers.

Edward and I were currently lying on a gigantic bed at some fancy hotel he rented out for the night. We've been coming here for about two weeks now, ever since some old lady spotted us having sex in the car. Edward thought it would be a good idea to get a room and I agreed because I did not want to get embarrassed like that ever again, her scream, ugh…it totally ruined the moment.

I rolled over on top of him and sat up, "Just everything." I sighed. "When do you have to be back tonight?" I asked looking everywhere but his face.

"It doesn't matter. I'll get there when I get there, tonight is about you." I giggled as he rolled me over and shimmied down my naked torso and to my center. The rest of the night was filled with sex, sex and more sex! But between the sex we also talked a lot more than we usually did. It was mostly about nothing important at all. I knew I had to cut back the time I spent with him, because I could already feel myself grow deeper feelings for this man. I was breaking my own rules and the guilt mixed with the stress of this new revelation was starting to ware me down.

I woke up the next morning next to Edward. It wasn't the first time it had happened but it was the first time I looked at him while he was sleeping and thought, 'I could get used to this.' The thought quickly left my head and I got up to get my clothes on.

"Where are you going?" He grumbled.

"We have to get going it's almost eleven." I sighed pulling my shirt over my head.

"I've got nothing planned for the week and I booked the room till Sunday night." He sat up and I froze what I was doing. Was he really asking me to stay the whole weekend here…with him?

"Uhm, I don't know." I froze with my pants halfway up my legs.

"Come on you can't let this beautiful room go to waste." He smirked, he knew I couldn't let the money he spent on this room go to waste. I rolled my eyes and let my pants fall to the floor.

He smirked at me and I sat on the bed next to him, "What do you plan to do with this _beautiful_ room and me all weekend?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure but I can definitely find something." He chuckled and tackled me to the bed.

* * *

**Tuesday Morning**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, which was a rare occurrence because Jake hated cooking. I opened my eyes and turned my alarm clock off before it could go off and when I sat up to get out of bed I felt an intense urge to vomit. I bolted out of bed and ran to my bathroom. I hated puking; it was the worst possible thing you could go through.

Once I was finished I walked to the kitchen and spotted and unidentified man at my stove. After the awkward run-in was over he told me he was jakes_ friend, _Jarred and that they've been seeing each other off and on for a while. He made me some eggs and once he set them on the table in front of me I bolted back to my room for another puking session.

Jarred felt terrible but I reassured him it was me and not his food. "Ha, it's you." He rolled his eyes, "What are you pregnant or something?"

He said it as a joke but once the idea hit me I could feel all the color drain from my face. I couldn't, no it's definitely not possible. I ran to my room and looked at the calendar where I marked my periods and I collapsed to the floor. I was two weeks late, what the hell am I going to do?

* * *

**Next chapter will definitely start off with the prologue!**

**What do you all think about what Jasper did?**

**Tell me what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – What to do?**

**This is not the full prologue just the Bella/Edward part at the end. Read the first chapter if you want to read it all, but I don't think it's necessary.**

**Just FYI I don't know a lot about being pregnant, just the stuff I've looked up.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewing the story! It really means a lot :) **

**Sorry in advance for any mistakes!**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER!**

* * *

_Last Chapter_

_He said it as a joke but once the idea hit me I could feel all the color drain from my face. I couldn't, no it's definitely not possible. I ran to my room and looked at the calendar where I marked my periods and I collapsed to the floor. I was two weeks late, what the hell am I going to do?_

* * *

**Ending of the prologue **

I smiled but it quickly faded away once I realized what I needed to do next.

"Edward I…"

Kitten I need…" We both started to say at the same time. He laughed, "You go first." I closed my eyes and moved out of his lap, I couldn't do this so close to him. He handed me my clothes and I put them on while he fixed his pants and took care of the mess we made. Once we were all situated I stared out the windshield thinking of what to say, how to tell him. "You can continue, Kitten." He chuckled awkwardly.

I kept staring out the window, "I-I can't do this anymore."

His silence was deafening. "What do you mean?"

I sighed and finally looked him in the face. "This thing, that's going on between us. I-I just can't any longer."

He closed his eyes and gripped the steering wheel. "Why now?"

I closed my eyes, this was going to be the hardest thing I would ever have to tell him. "Edward, I um, I've met someone else." I certainly couldn't tell him the truth, but I knew this lie would end everything between us.

He gripped the steering wheel even tighter, "Who is he?" He growled out.

"You don't know him." I whispered.

"It's that prick you live with, isn't it!"

I flinched at his harsh tone, "Um,"

"I fucking knew it."

I decided not to fight him on this, "We love each other." I could barely get the words out of my mouth.

I looked at him and he was looking back at me. I couldn't tell the emotion that was flashing in his eyes, but it hurt to look directly into them. Maybe I was making the wrong decision here, what if I told him and he took the news good and everything turned out fine? I looked at his hands that were gripping the steering wheel and my heart sank to the floor. All the thoughts I had of him taking my news well drifted away as I looked at the thick gold band that was wrapped around his finger, his wedding band, to a woman that is most defiantly not me.

"This is really for the best." I said and turned to get out of the car.

"Wait!" He yelled and gripped my arm, stopping me from getting out of the car. I turned facing him, "I need to hear you say it, I need to know that you really love him!"

I took a deep breath, "I do, I really love him." His hand slowly slid off of my arm and as calmly as I could I got out of the car and walked back up to my apartment. It took everything I had in me not to run back to his car and take everything I said to him back, but this was how it needed to be.

When I got back to my room I sat on my bed and I remembered that the stick was currently hiding under my bed. I retrieved it and sat on my bed staring at the little pink plus sigh. "I can't believe this."

I sighed and threw the evidence into the trash. Closing my eyes I curled up into bed and rubbed my still flat stomach, "I guess it's just going to be you and me now." I sighted and closed my eyes praying that I would get some type of sleep tonight.

* * *

**3 weeks later**

The next three weeks seemed to pass by in a blur. I couldn't concentrate at work and I could tell that Jane was getting ready to fire me for my 'incompetence' as she called it. I could really care less about Jane and her snarky comments because I started looking for a different job. Every morning I would sift through the want ads in the paper and I actually found some promising jobs in there. I actually had an interview today during my lunch break for another secretary job.

I thankfully haven't ran into Edward at all. I have a feeling he is avoiding me as much as I am him, which is a good thing. I couldn't stand to look at him because I know I would crumble and tell him it was all a lie. I couldn't believe he actually thinks I fell in love with another man, let alone one I live with. I never told Edward it was Jake that I was living with just that it was a friend from high school.

Throughout our short _affair,_ Edward and I never defined how we felt about each other. Every time I would bring up the subject about defining what we had he would always deflect it. I knew he cared about me but I never knew how deep his caring went. I couldn't risk bringing a baby into the fucked up situation that was going on with us, it would be fair to the baby or me.

These past few weeks have been rough but not only because of the Edward thing but because I had my first doctor's appointment. I didn't know what to expect but it had to be one of the most terrifying moments I had to face all by myself.

* * *

_1 week ago _

_I sat down on the only plastic chair left in the waiting room. Looking around the crowded room I could help but feel overwhelmed, this was a new experience for me after all. I didn't have any health insurance so I had to go to the free clinic across town and it was very crowded. On my right there was a mother chastising her toddler for throwing a fit on the dirty tiled floors and on my left there was an extremely pregnant woman holding her belly. I couldn't stop myself from glancing over at her and thinking to myself if I would get that big. An hour and a half of waiting later I was called back to see the doctor._

_I couldn't stop bouncing my leg. All these thoughts of something being wrong with the baby were running through my head. Did I wait too long to get to the doctors? Is something going to be wrong with my baby because I haven't had those vitamin thingies? _

"_Hello Miss Swan. I'm Dr. Foster." I looked up the voice and paled. I never thought I would have to worry about the doctor but hot dam, he's attractive. I looked away…I did not need to be distracted right now. "This would be your first appointment, correct?" I nodded my head, "Well I'm going to ask you some simple questions to determine the date of conception." _

_The next ten or so minutes the doctor asked me a million of questions about my health history, my mother's history and so on. I had to tell him my last period and it was determined that I was about six weeks pregnant. I was stunned that I didn't know before then, I mean I'm almost two months pregnant and I didn't even know it._

"_Miss. Swan, I would like to have the father come to your next appointment so I could see his family health history also." _

_The father? "Uh, he's not in the picture." I mumbled._

_He nodded, "That's just fine. It's not necessary." He smiled at me. "Now how about we get to the examination?" I nodded and he gave me a gown to change into and left the room. As I was getting changed I couldn't help but think about if I was doing the right thing by keeping Edward out of this child's life, but I guess that was something I was going to have to live with._

_When Dr. Foster came back in he checked my weight, blood pressure, heart and lungs. "Hmm, it seems your blood pressure is high Bella."_

"_Does that mean there's something wrong with my baby?" I was so worried. This baby wasn't planned and I wasn't exactly happy when I first found out but in these past few weeks I've grown attached to him. I don't know what I would do without him/her._

"_No…not yet anyways. You need to cut down on your stress and eat healthier foods. It not too high where it's a huge concern but I want you to be proactive about it before it becomes too hard to get control of." I nodded my head and he continued on with the exam. The next part was the pelvic exam. The only good part of that whole experience was having it done by Dr. Foster. I don't know what I would have done if some creepy old dude would have had to of touched me in that way._

_After that was complete he told me I was doing fine and the next step would be to have the sonogram, but unfortunately theirs broke this morning and I would have to wait till the next appointment to hear and see my baby. I was very disappointed especially when he told me that the next and last part of the exam was for me to get blood work done. _

_I left the clinic that night feeling very overwhelmed and wishing I could talk to someone about everything that was happening to me._

* * *

It was officially my lunch break and I had my meeting across town for the secretary job. I was very excited to possibly getting away from Jane and her bitchy attitude. I walked into the doors of the doctor's office I will hopefully be working at soon and smiled. This place just felt right. It had a homey felling about it, not like most doctors' offices where it smells sterile and old.

Twilight Pediatrics was the exact opposite off all those other places. The walls in the sitting room were painted a light brown and instead of those uncomfortable plastic chairs there were couches and small comfy looking chairs. There were toys in the corner of the room for the children to play with and I smiled, this is where I would want to take my little one when she/he was born.

I walked to the counter and told the lady with the caramel colored hair that I was here for an interview. "Oh yes, Miss Swan, correct?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, you can call me Bella."

She held out her hand, "And you can call me Esme." I smiled at her and she took me around to the back to an office. As we were walking she told me they needed to fill in the job because she was retiring and that she and her husband were planning a long vacation. "You'll be having the meeting with my son. Now down be nervous he's a sweetheart and I'm sure he'll love you."

"Thank you Esme. I really need this job."

She smiled warmly at me and looked at her watch, "Oh, I need to go back to the front but he should be here any minute dear."

She left the room and five minutes later the door opened again. I looked up to greet my _hopefully_ soon to be boss. "Hel-"

"Bella?!" My face paled. I was never supposed to have to see him again but here he was. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm, I-" I jumped up from my seat and darted to the door.

He caught me by the arm before I was fully out, "Not until you tell me why you're here. I'm supposed to be conducting and interview right now."

"I know." I whispered. He lifted his eye brow and I jerked my arm away from him and backed away. I couldn't think straight when I was that close to him. "I'm here for the interview."

"What? Did Jane fire you!" I jumped at his fierce tone.

"N-No, I just need something different." Everything was starting to get fuzzy and my legs felt weak. This was too much for me to take right now. I felt myself start to sway. "Oh." I held my head and I felt my legs buckle.

"Bella!" I felt his arms circle around my waist before I hit the floor. He picked me up into his arms and I felt him laying me down on something soft.

That's the last thing I remember before I let the darkness take me.

* * *

**If you were in Bella's shoes would you tell Edward?**

**As always tell me what ya think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Another Doctor's Visit?**

**Sorry I made you all wait so long!**

**I should be back to posting once a week usually on a Tuesday or a Thursday.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewing the story! It really means a lot :)**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER!**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

"_Bella!" I felt his arms circle around my waist before I hit the floor. He picked me up into his arms and I felt him laying me down on something soft._

_That's the last thing I remember before I let the darkness take me._

* * *

I slowly started feeling the fog lift from my brain and once I could really start to focus I heard the hushed voices of a man and a woman not too far away from me. I laid still so they knew I wasn't awake. I needed to hear what they were saying because it was about me.

"What happened in here?" The woman gasped.

"It's a long story mom." By the huskiness of the voice, I knew it was Edwards. So that left me to assume the other voice was Esme's.

Wow it's hard to believe it was Edward's mother that I was talking to earlier. She seemed so nice and down to earth. "She was so nervous for this interview. I just didn't think she was going to faint." She seemed shocked and I really felt guilty for worrying this sweet woman. "I-I should have stayed with her for a little while longer."

"Mother it's not your fault, if anything its mine." He took a deep breath and whispered, "We, uh, knew each other."

The room became deathly quiet until Esme's gasp broke the tension. "Oh, dear!" I heard a chair scrape, "This is why you've been so happy lately hasn't it?"

I felt someone most likely Edward grab my hand and bring it up to his lips quickly. "Yes, she would be that reason." I heard Esme sniffle and it broke my heart. "Mom don't cry, Please."

"I'm just so happy! I-I never wanted you to marry that horrid woman." It was hard not to crack a smile at that but I needed to keep my composure and find out how Edward really felt about me. "I don't need to know the details of how this came about, but don't waste your chance a love while you have it."

Soon after she said it I heard the door close and the grip on my hand became tighter. "Kitten, you gotta wake up for me now." He whispered in my ear. "I need to talk to you and try to convince you to come back to me. I-I know I have a lot of baggage but I need you in my life kitten and no matter what I gotta do to make it happen I will!" He took a shaky breath, "Please, just wake up for me!"

He sounded so desperate, I couldn't contain my composure any longer and I soon felt the tears sliding down my cheeks. I opened my eyes and saw a blurry Edward sitting on a chair next to me. I sat up startling him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I-I," I couldn't say it between my sobs.

"Shhh, Kitten I didn't mean to upset you."

"No," I pulled away sniffling, "I-I'm happy." Without thinking about it I smashed my lips to his and kissed him deeply. I pulled him over to the couch so he was laying on top of me.

He broke the kiss and stared down at me, "Kitten I-I know you're with someone else now bu-"

I cut him off with another deep kiss and it was becoming very heated but before I let it go there was something that I needed to get out in the open. "I lied!" I blurted out after breaking the kiss.

His eyes widened, "You lied? About what?" He leaned away from me a little more and wiped away the remaining tears that were on my cheeks.

"A-About me being with this other man. I'm not." I sniffled and looked away from him. I couldn't stand looking into those beautiful green eyes any longer. "I live with Jake and you know for a fact we're just friends." He was silent so I continued, "I know we can never be together and it started eating away at me and I just, I just couldn't do it anymore." My voice cracked and I was holding my breath waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"Bella, look at me." He said in a rough voice. I closed my eyes and let the remaining tears slide down my face. "Bella," I reluctantly did what he asked and I will never forget the intense stare he gave me. His eyebrows were furrowed and he had a frown on his face. Looking up at him I just wanted to run out of the room. If he was going to be mad about me for lying about this, what was he going to do when I told him I was pregnant?

"I'm sorr-" I gasped as I felt his lips touch mine. I froze in place as I felt his lips moving against mine, and it wasn't until I felt his hands slide around my waist I finally started to react to his kiss. I was so lost into the kiss I didn't realize we ended up laying on the couch with him hovering on top of me again until, "Ow." I flinched away as he grabbed my breast.

He froze and backed away from me. "What's wrong? D-did I hurt you?" I gently rubbed at my breast to stop the throbbing. This past week I've noticed my breast have become tender to the touch, so much some days I couldn't even wear a bra. "Bella? Tell me what's wrong!"

"Wait. We weren't done talking about everything." I grunted out irritated. He raised his eyebrows, "Edward, I'm going to be blunt…I really want to be with you." His eyes widened and he seemed a little anxious. "But, I need some real answers, and if I don't get them I don't think I can do this anymore!" I was so sick of this back and forth…I needed some stability in my life.

He sighed and moved back over to the chair he was sitting in earlier. "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Do you want to be with me?" I whispered afraid of the answer.

He grabbed my hands. "There's nothing in the world I want more." He said kneeling in front of me. I smiled down at him and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"What about _her_?"

He sighed deeply, "I was going to tell you that night. The night you told me you loved someone else."

I grimaced, "Tell me what?" I urged.

"I moved out Bella." I gasped and stared down at him. He moved out? I was so confused was he still moved out? Or did he move back when I told him I moved on? I couldn't wrap my mind around this. Could we still have a chance to be together, be a family?

"Bella calm down." He chuckled. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and waited for him to tell me what was going on. "I moved out and I'm not going back to Jane,_ ever_." He smirked, "I didn't love her anymore, and actually I don't think I ever really did love her." He sighed. "You made me realize I couldn't live like that anymore. I want more for my life, I-I want you."

I could feel the tears falling again and I cursed these mood swings I was having. "You really want me?"

"How could I not?" He cupped my face and kissed me.

I pulled away, "Wait. Where are you living now?" I sighed and leaned my forehead against his.

"Unfortunately with my parents," He laughed, "But just until I can find a place." I smiled up at him and contemplated telling him right now about the baby. He wasn't with her and if I told him now it wasn't like I was breaking up some happy family.

"There's something I need to tell you." I sighed and sat up on the couch so I was facing him.

His brow furrowed and he looked a little scared. "Please kitten I'm so sorry for everything I did. I know I've asked you this a million of times but just give me another chance." He grasped my hands in him and gave me the saddest looking puppy dog eyes I've ever seen.

"Shh," I sighed and cupped his cheek. "That's not what I need to tell you." He sighed and leaned closer. "I, oh god, don't hate me." He looked so confused and I would be too if I was him. "I'm pregnant."

He froze in place. It was actually kind of funny how much he looked like a statue at this moment. I would have laughed too if I wasn't freaking out. "You're pregnant." He whispered. I turned my head because I couldn't stand looking at his shocked face any longer and buried my face in my hands and let out a loud sob. Not too long after the first sob left my lips I felt myself being lifted into strong muscular arms. "It's going to be alright." He murmured in my ear.

"How? How is this ever going to be okay?" I cried out.

He tilted my face so I was looking at him directly and I was stunned to see he was smiling. I furrowed my brow and he tightened his hold on me. "I love you Bella." He whispered sweetly.

I was so stunned I couldn't even cry anymore. "What did you just say?" I needed him to repeat himself because there was no way he just said he loved me. I had to be going crazy right now.

"I said I love you Bella." He smiled down at me. My eyes widened and he kissed me deeply, "It's ok if you can't say it back." He sighed once he pulled away from my lips.

"You don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you? Because you're pregnant?" I nodded, "I could never hate you. If anything this makes me love you a million times more than I already did." I smiled when he put his hand over my still flat belly. "You can't imagine how happy I am right now. I finally have something in my life to look forward to."

I cuddled into his side and told him all about finding out that I was pregnant. We laughed when I complained about how hard it was already to fit into my pants and how much I was already craving random foods. Eventually the doctor in him made him want to know all about the foods I've been eating and the medicines I've been taking. He started to list off things so fast I had to laugh at him, "Baby calm down I got all my vitamins when I visited the doctor a couple of weeks ago, and she told me what I should and shouldn't be doing."

He got this funny look on his face, "You went to the doctors without me?"

"Yes, it was just the one." He frowned, "Baby I promise you didn't miss much. I didn't even get to see him or hear the heartbeat." I felt my eyes start to tear up at the look on his face, he just looked so sad.

"Can I do something?" I lifted my brow, "Just trust me." I nodded my head and he led me to one of the patient rooms. "Now sit here and I'll be back in a minute."

I laughed, "Are you going to give me an examination doctor?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

He laughed and bent down and gave me a kiss before he left the room.

I laid down on the table and started processing everything that happened. I couldn't believe that when I came in for this interview I would be seeing the father of my unborn child. No that's not all he was to me. He was the love of my life, there was no one before him and there could be no one after him that made me have those tingly feelings that I had every time he was near me. No there was no one I could love more than I loved my Edward.

"Dam thing." I heard the voice of my love grumble as he wheeled a big machine into the room.

"What's that thing for?"

"I want to hear our baby's heart beat." My heart melted as I watched him struggle to get the machine hooked up. "Lay back Kitten, I got this." I laughed, he was such a man.

"Are you sure? You're starting to sweat."

He rolled his eyes at me and continued on. Once he got everything ready he lifted my shirt up and stared at my belly for a solid minute before he leaned down and started pressing kisses to it. It was so sweet and sensual I felt myself start to grow a little wet and my eyes tear up at the same time. These dam hormones were so confusing at times.

"Are you ready to hear our baby, kitten?"

I nodded my head furiously and he put the cold goo on my belly and started to move the wand thing around. It took a bit to find the heart beat and I could tell he was starting to get nervous, but when that sound finally filled the room I couldn't look away from my beautiful man. He was smiling so hard I thought his cheeks were about to burst. "She sounds so healthy." He murmured.

"She?" I smirked. He looked at me and I was stunned to find a tear slide down his cheek. "Baby, are you ok?"

"Fucking perfect." He sighed.

He wheeled the machine closer and looked at the screen, examining every part of it. "Is everything alright?" He was staring at that screen so long I was worried something was seriously wrong with our baby.

He bent his head down and rubbed at his face. "Everything seems perfect." He finally looked at me and I could tell he was crying. I sat up and grabbed his arm and pulled him toward me.

"What's wrong?" He just shook his head, "Edward, tell me what you're feeling." He closed his eyes. "I want to make a promise right here that we will always tell each other what we're thinking, no matter if it hurts the other persons feelings or not. I don't want to get stuck in the situation we were in before, where we kept stuff from each other and we both ended up suffering from it."

He cradled my face in his giant hands, "I completely agree." He bent down and leaned his forehead on mine, "I'm just so pissed I couldn't be here the first time."

"I'm sorry for that. I should have told you right when I found out."

"Baby if we would have never ran into each other today would you have ever told me?"

I was hoping he would never ask me this. "I can't say for sure." I sighed, "But, I have to be honest and say I probably wouldn't have." He closed his eyes tightly, but he didn't leave my side, which I was thankful for. "I thought you and Jane were happy together and that you loved her. Even though you said you had your problems I still thought there was a part of you that loved her and would hate me for breaking you two up." I sighed deeply on the verge of tears for the hundredth time today. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself knowing that you hated me."

"I could never hate you. I would have certainly been pissed if you never would have told me thought." I was happy I could get this off of my chest. Even though it hurt him I had to be honest with him because it was the only way we were going to make it. "You know I love you, right." I nodded, "I would do anything for you and this baby."

"I-I love you too, Edward." Before I could even process what was happening he was hovering over me with his lips kissing mine vigorously. I kissed him back with the same force and before we knew it there was a knock on the door and I pulled away from him reluctantly when the handle started turning.

"Oh, dear," I heard Esme gasp.

Edward chuckled, but I didn't find this so funny. "I-I'm sorry." I looked over to her and she was about to close the door when her eyes widened. I looked to where she was staring and groaned…because she was staring right at the machine that was still next to the bed I was laying on.

"Mom, I think there's something I should tell you." Edward said with an enormous smile on his face. We haven't talked about telling people yet, but I was happy to tell Esme, she seemed like a really nice lady.

"What's going on son?" She asked as she slowly walked into the room. Edward and I chuckled at her hopeful expression.

I sat up and wiped the goo off of me and pulled my shirt down. "I'm pregnant, and Edward's the father."

"And we love each other." He added.

He reached over and pulled me into his arms. "I'm going to have a grandchild?" We both nodded our heads and Esme smiled so widely it almost beat the one Edward was wearing. "How far along are you? When did you start seeing each other? When's the wedding?"

"Whoa, calm down." He chuckled at his mother. "She's about seven weeks." He smiled warmly at me, "and we've been together for a while now. You know I never really loved Jane, and I don't condone cheating but I just fell for Bella the moment I met her." I kissed his cheek. "And for the marriage part, I would like to get married this second if it was possible, but I need to get divorced first, then we'll discuss what we would like to do."

I hated that he was still legally married but there was nothing I could do, Edward was the one that had to do it. "When are you planning on getting the divorce?" His mother asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Jenks is writing the paper work up as we speak." I sighed and leaned closer towards him. "He said they should be served to her by the end of the week." I was happy to hear Jane would no longer be a part of Edward's life. This would give us a chance to be a family.

"I'm so happy for the both of you." She smiled, "You better come to dinner tomorrow! Your father and brothers are going to want to meet her." She came towards me and gave me a huge hug. "They are going to be so mad that you kept her from us this long."

"We'll be there mom. I better get Bella home it's been a long day." I didn't realize how tired I was until he said that.

"Oh of course. You guys go, I'll lock up." She gave us both hugs and we left. The car ride to my place was spent in comfortable silence and I ended up falling asleep soon after we were on the road. I woke up when Edward was carrying me up the stairs to the apartment.

"Second door." I mumbled into his neck. He chuckled and followed my instructions. "Mmm," I sighed once he laid me on my bed. He was about to leave me but I grabbed his hand before he could, "Stay, please." I begged him.

"Kitten, there is no way I'm leaving your side again for a very long time." I chuckle, "I'm going to get these uncomfortable close off, ok." I nodded and he got to work undressing the both of us.

He stopped when all that was left was my bra and panties. I opened my eyes and noticed he was also in his boxers still. "Take them off."

"You sure?" Before he could respond I sat up and pulled the cloth down. I smirked up at him when his large erection sprung out hitting him in the stomach. I giggled and he leaped on the bed tackling me. "You think that's funny?" He playfully growled when I pushed him to the side and jumped on top of him. He held my waist as I slowly grounded down on his erection. He groaned and I wanted to torture him more so I reached behind me and unclasped my bra. "Oh god, kitten. It's been way to long."

He groaned and caressed my breasts, being careful of how sensitive they were. I leaned my head back relishing in the feel of his hands on me. "Oh! So good." I couldn't handle the teasing any longer, my hormones were going crazy…I just needed him. I flipped over so I was laying on my back and he hurriedly flung my underwear off me making me groan.

He crawled down my body, spreading my legs farther apart as he went, "God, Kitten…so wet." He sighed as he gazed down at my sex. He slowly leaned forward and I moaned when he licked my clit.

He sucked it into him mouth and I couldn't keep quiet any longer. "EDWARD…oh." I needed him so bad I couldn't take his incessant licking and sucking anymore and tugged his hair. "I need you, baby." I cried desperately. He moaned back as he kissed up my stomach to my mouth where he gave me the deepest kiss. Then he griped my hands to the bed so tightly and I wrapped my legs around his waist and looked into his forest green eyes.

"This is a dream come true, kitten." He moaned as he lined himself up with my wet sex. I felt my nails dig into the tops of his hands as he slowly pushed into me. "Too long," He mumbled as he pulled out and pushed back into me again. He did it a few more times and I could start to feel the hint of my orgasm when he suddenly stopped, "You ok?" I grunted as he pulled almost all the way out of me.

"Perfect," I giggled at his worried expression. When he didn't move I used my legs to push him back into me and moaned in relief once he started to move again. "Don't stop." If felt so amazing I could never get tired of this.

"Kitten, God, you close?" He slammed into me harder making me almost scream. Suddenly I felt his thumb circle my clit and I clamped down on him hard. I buried my face into his neck and bit him hard enough to leave a mark. "Fuck!" He yelled out and I felt him still on top of me.

All I could hear was our heavy breathing in the quiet room. Then suddenly he rolled over pulling me on top of him, "Kitten, I missed you so much."

"Mmm, I missed you too." I kissed the spot where I bit him, "Sorry for the bite."

He laughed, "It's ok baby. It was actually kind of hot." I laughed and he pressed me tighter to him. "Now go to sleep baby." He kissed the top of my hair.

"Will you make me some pancakes in the morning?"

"Of course. They might be burnt as hell and a little lopsided, but I'll do anything for you."

I giggled, "Oh yeah I forgot to ask." He lifted his brow, "So did I get the job?"

He bursted out laughing, "God Kitten, I love you." He murmured and rubbed my back. "You most defiantly got the job. Now get some rest, I have more plans for us in the morning."

I smiled and buried my face in his neck. "I love you too, baby." I closed my eyes hoping I would dream of a little green eyed boy that looked like his father, or maybe a brown hair little girl that would be so spoiled by her daddy.

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait! I'm on break right now so I have tons of time to write, so there will be quicker updates!**

**I hope you all liked the chapter and will tell me your thoughts!**

**Also, don't forget to PM me if you have questions or if you think I left something out.**


End file.
